Arian Kordi
Arian, also known as Arian K. Arian Kordi, or Two-Faced was a Miiverse and Miiverse clone user, who as far as I know, is currently no longer active. He created Closedverse, and was a pedophile. He also was responsible for most major Miiverse hacks. The Start Arian first started Miiverse on 11/27/2014 when he first got his 3DS XL. At first, he was a regular user who posted about NSMB2, which was the only thing he had at the time. He was a user with a lot of computer literacy, and he was interested in 3DS hacking, and was planning to mod his 3DS for piracy, ROM haxx, RAM haxx, etc. whenever possible. Unfortunately, his firmware was too high for any hacks at the time. He thought Miiverse was quite boring, and he eventually moved on from it. He received a Gateway 3DS for Christmas, but he could not use it since it required an old firmware. On January 10th, 2015, after a ton of waiting, Gateway released Gateway Ultra. This opened a huge door of possibilities of 3DS hax. Arian started posting on many different communities and started using Miiverse more. Eventually, he got banned for Miiverse, for some reason he forgets, but he was SO MAD ABOUT HOW THE ADMINSAND THE COC WAS FASCIST AS F*CK, as he would describe it. During this time, Arian discovered Mario Kart 7 ROM hacks, and that the Mart Kart 7 title screen files were easily editable. He tried editing them once, and discovered that he could get each eye to get different images, and that he could do evil, and invoke headaches. The Two Faced Era Arian soon discovered that LMR existed due to him having a page made by Wa$aKing, which you are viewing right now, and that there was a huge community for Miiverse. He decided to join Miiverse again, but under disguise, like Tor, so Nintendo didn't know his actual console ID and couldn't do the worst. He made the account 'ariankindisguise' to post porn, spam, and generally just piss off the users, the admins, and Nintendo in general, much like Lambie PJs does today. Arian started posting a LOT of offensive stuff to admins, and glitches in Mario Kart 7 Community just to show off. He got very popular for this, and soon discovered the Wii Fit U Community by an /r/miiverse post. He started posting (normal posts) in the Wii Fit U Community, and due to his favorite post, ADMINS Y U NO HAVE BRAINS (see gallery), he got special attention. Several users asked him how he did it, but each time he barely explained, he got his posts deleted for criminal content. He got a little abusive with his posts, and eventually got banned. During this time, Arian's old NNID got suspended, for unknown reasons, even today. Arian then made a new account called ariankordibak, and he posted normal things, much like his old NNID, and slight glitches. He STILL got banned, anyway. The time ariankordibak got banned, ariankindisguise got unbanned, so he continued posting on it, though he posted normal posts and mindfuck glitches. Popularity His "ADMINS Y U NO HAVE BRAINS" post got too popular, and someone posted it to the Google+ Bad Miiverse Posts Community. A lot of people who go on the community frequently yeahed the post. Arian didn't know it was shared to the community, and he searched the people who yeahed this post. It wasn't really interesting, except for Matthew. Matthew's profile comment was 'isnt u da gi frum giggy gumby', so Arian was interested. One of Matthew's posts was begging for an alt, and Arian knew he could replicate alts any time, so he made an alt for Matthew, and got in special contact with him, made friends, et cetra! The MatthewAlt Abomination The account Gamebo4lt was made, after a lot of fails. Arian also discovered the ability to post custom images to American Mario Kart 7 Community, so after the MatthewAlt account was made, he decided to have a little fun, and commented a screenshot making fun of Erika and the admins. In the 3D layer, the second image, there was actually some Pit x Palutena hentai, with the text at the right "I don't know what to put here. Enjoy the hentai, I guess. Pls don't report." He spread different images to other people's posts, but the same Pit x Palutena hentai image was in the 3D layer. This caused a LOT of controversy and the Wii Fit U Community BLEW THE FUCK UP. He got both negative attention and positive attention, but mostly positive attention, with some people stating that "Matthew" was their hero (The account's name was MatthewAlt) By the time this happened, the real Matthew was asleep and didn't know what the fuck had happened. The next day, the MatthewAlt account was given ALL OF ITS POSTS DELETED, A 2 WEEK BAN, THEN A PERMABAN, THEN A RESTRICTION ON THE PROFILE COMMENT, THEN A CONSOLE BAN. The admins decided to console ban Two Faced, too. (Arian used console ID masks) The real Matthew woke up WAY late, and had no idea what happened, but at the same time, he got a lot of fame. Recovery There were 3 loyal fanboys to Arian, FireLemon and RadminRawr, and PF2M. They kept following Arian everywhere he went on Miiverse. 2 days later, Arian got his hands on some new console ID masks, and made another account called 'ariancantbeban'. This was primarily for shitposting, and Arian shitposted, all right. For him, he was tempted SO much to post custom images, so, well, he did! He posted. He posted more pictures he made out of boredom making fun of the admins. These quickly got deleted, though. and the account got banned fast. $W@GG32 70 GIGGY GUMBY Of course, Arian couldn't stop, and he made the account 'arian37n7b3b4n', which was his previous NNID in leetspeak. This time, he only posted comments with custom images. He started commenting on Davis' post with "DANKVIS 00", and, well, look at the gallery. I'm sure Davis uploaded a video about it, so go look for it. Arian got a shit ton of fame, more fame than ever. He did this on Giga Gamby's post, too, and for the first time in his life, he was noticed by Giga Gamby. He also commented on one of Nunca's posts with something that nobody remembers... And, of course, tomorrow, the admins came like maids to clean up the shit he threw. So... He's Steamed, Alright Arian was more mad than ever. Like, MORE MAD THAN EVER BEFORE. THE ADMINS DELETED ALL OF HIS POSTS WITH THE REASON 'Violation of the Code of Conduct'. Of course, on the admin's side, when they delete posts for this, it appears as 'prohibited content', which would make sense. He made a NEW NNID called 'ArianIzMadddd', and this time, tried to stay REALLY in disguise. He figured out that the admins don't like posts that don't qualify to the game, so he posted Mario Kart DS screenshots on the Mario Kart 7 Community, and really got popular, and his post wasn't deleted. AT ALL. He posted more screenshots of MKDS, shitposted, more screenshots of MKDS, shitposts. It went on for a long time, until he got to one of Dewd's posts, which used a glitch in Pixel Paint to post a screenshot of a Wii U keyboard. Arian was steamed, and photoshopped Dewd's face on the "THAT'S THE WRONG NUMBER" meme, exactly like he did on Davis' post. Dewd praised Arian for this, but unfortunately, the admins deleted the post, and deleted the rest of Arian's posts, too.... Soon enough, Arian and all of his console IDs got console banned, and that was it. He couldn't really do anything at that point, unless someone donates their console ID (SecureInfo_A, which can only be retrieved by haxx), but other than that, now Arian posts on LMR and is another CBf*g. He MIGHT return to Miiverse if he gets a Wii U, but since a lot of things are based off of Miiverse on the Wii U, he probably will never trashpost ever again. *closes book* *opens other book* PokemomFam2000Memes A really long time after all of the Miiverse shenanigans ended, PokemonFan2000Man or PF2M on Skype randomly tried to add Arian with no explanation. Arian ignored this until a month later, then PF2M started to ask a few questions about Miiverse hacks and how to use my methods and spoof stuff, etc etc. Then, Arian saw this fancy new tool, Miiverse Custom Image Tool on GBATemp, and it was made by PF2M. Arian thought this was a coincidence and PF2M didn’t really steal Arian’s method, but it had an Mario Kart 7 unique ID spoofed. Arian went ass-mad, called PF2M a sk*nk (no, not a skunk) for a while and forced PF2M to credit Arian. While PF2M credited Arian, PF2M actually explained the program, Arian tried it, and it was just a Lua script that displayed something on the displays. Arian calmed down and made sure to apologize, and they became friends. Arian was then invited to a Discord group where a popular fake Mario Maker 3DS leak was created, hosted over Miiverse. The main thing Arian was mad about now was that unique ID spoofing is a thing, and idiots can now easily shitpost with visual aids if they had a console on 10.3 (No, not Mac OS X Panther). Resurrection A very long time ago, when Arian discovered how 3DS consoles keep their information in SecureInfo_A, he tried to spoof one by inserting his own serial number in an existing one. This lead to a blackscreen, and is why Arian demands serial numbers sometimes, notably on his wall. rxTools, now just implemented SecureInfo_A signature spoofs, which means that the method he experimented with should now work. It did. He then created a troll account, S. Forstall, which Arian set to automatically spam the New Super Luigi U Community with random posts complaining about modern Apple and modern iOS. After the breakout of yeah spam accounts, Arian renamed this account to “Yeah ISIS” and set the Mii to Osama Bin Laden while yeah spamming many posts in the New Super Luigi U Community. Meanwhile, Arian created 2 accounts, thisisarianmain1 and thisisariansalt1 with new revamped Miis that look slightly more like Arian. Now, Arian shitposts on these accounts, and very rarely posts custom images as to not get caught as fast, now that Miiverse Custom Image Tool is widespread. RIP, PF2M was useful after all On April 2nd, his 3DS XL randomly bricked itself while booting in a call with PF2M, in an "An error has occurred" screen while booting, although nothing works, the firmware is damaged in some unknown way due to a failure in rxTools or an eMMC controller malfunction, though Arian was looking forward to make a NAND mod on his 3DS XL so he can restore. Because of this, Arian was very careful because he couldn't create any more new accounts by himself. All of his future accounts were by PF2M, until his 3DS got a NAND mod. Arian Isn't a Fucking Yeahbomber Since PF2M could make alts very fast and he was dedicated to Arian, he thought that posting wasn't enough. He had a dream to spam notifications on the spot back in the ariankordibak days. He researched into this and discovered that slowly yeahing every community's posts from ~20 days past would give consistent posters 50+ notifications, and at least everyone who normally posted 30+ notifications. He tried this on 4/21/16 with his ArianisEDGY account, and it was very successful. His hypothesis was exactly correct, and then he had started constantly doing that, while receiving drawings, complaints, requests to stop, blocks, LOTS of blocks, and most importantly, hate. He proposed to stop after 1 month and after the account he used after 1 month has been banned. Soon after, it was, but most people remember Arian as a yeahbomber and only a yeahbomber now. If only Arian's 3DS wasn't bricked, he would've taught the opposite ("I don't learn from Lambie, Lambie learns from ME."). 4 people always recognize him even if he never yeahbombs, LBF3's accounts and Joy. Dwelling On Others is Smart A long time ago, Arian has realized that the best way to make accounts last long is to just make them from genuine 3DS's. There are a VARIETY of factors to the length of an account, but an account from a real 3DS board is usually the best. Logan R.B Lostriky has had 2 spare 3DS consoles that he wasn't currently using. He made Arian an alt, thisisarianmain2, and for the most part, it was great. He was blocked by a lot of people for fear that he would yeahnuke again, but it lasted like a normal account. He ran Yeahbot on it to get some small popularity, and ended up getting 1750+ followers after running it after 9 days (not the length of the account). Eventually, Arian had tried his hardest to not get admin notifs ever. JScript Fun™ When Arian discovered how Yeahbot worked, he tried to play with more JS on Miiverse, seeing how the complete-js worked, referring to it, etc. Arian created Annoybot from a mistake; he scrolled in the New Super Luigi U Community too far, and then hit his yeah all posts on page hotkey. This was eventually mended into a script that was designed to annoy the users of an entire community by spamming their notifications with Yeahs if they had it enabled. It is complicated. Annoybot 2.0 did the same thing, but for a user page. Reportbot did exactly what it sounded like; spammed reports really fast on either a post, a reply or a user page. And Followbot, which goes to a verified user's follow page (sometimes on an offset if it has already been used), loads 1000 users, follows them, waits and unfollows. This took a while to fully debug. Arian tested Followbot on an account, and with 16 cycles, it turned out to be a giant success, and officially the best way to get followers. He decided not to release it, as otherwise popularity would be worth nothing and everyone would be suspicious about followers. Arian so far is only focusing on scripts and not much else at the moment, since custom images have semi lost their cool in 2016. Hyperban Hell (Read more: Hyperban) Eventually, Nintendo had to patch the SecureInfo A Exploit. Since the serial number is limited, they decided to create a ban that uses the deviceID. It was originally meant to be an ID meant to prevent devices that are not Wii Us/3DSes from connecting to Nintendo Network. It is stored in arm9 and cannot be changed. So, Nintendo implemented this ban, restricting literally everything, including making Miiverse accounts. Nintendo started handing out these bans in June 2016, and they are delivered in waves; First, PF2M, one of Lambie PJs's 3DSes, IPU, and Arian's old 3DS which was bricked anyway. This meant Arian could not rely on these people for accounts, mostly PF2M. Eventually, he used people like Stoven and Zeast, but then they got hyperbanned in a ban wave along with more people. This has created a lot of problems, but Arian, IPU, PF2M and others are looking into ways to circumvent hyperbans, but not at the moment has it been solved due to the complexity of the Nintendo Network ID servers. New 2DS + REAL Miiverse Hax After lots of recommendation from PF2M and Zeast along with product reviews, Arian finally decided to buy a cheap hackable 2DS and use it to come back to Miiverse and make more experimentation. It was on a firmware from 2014, so he got arm9loaderhax quickly and made alts for his friends, and he also did some experimenting. With some work, he was able to get into the development Miiverse environments on PC, and found some neat inside-Nintendo stuff, such as the staging server, which provided product info The full extents of their research haven't been released yet, but they did move onto something else... Miiverse Hax: 2016 Edition After a lot of cracking, Arian has been able to get into the Wii U/3DS versions of Miiverse using the client certificate. It had been encrypted with keys before, but behold, it was decrypted and he was able to access everything from there. He was able to do many things, such as uploading images and drawings directly to Miiverse. Also, besides Miiverse, he was able to create truly infinite accounts on the NNID server all via PC, bypassing Hyperbans entirely. Nintendo Ninjas Nintendo Ninjas are famous for copyright striking and ceasing + desisting, plus ruining dreams and patching things. Arian got a taste of them when the method to post to many announcement communities was patched, and the DeviceID forgery (hyperban bypassing) was patched, and the patch to THAT was patched as well. A ton of functions that do things that you were obviously not meant to do, like modifying communities, were easily patched. Pedophile Controversy In early May, a user going by the name Red released pictures of their DMs with Arian, where Arian asks Red for nudes. Closedverse freaks out about this, and it eventually leads to Arian "leaving" and other miiverse hacker, PF2M, "taking over." However, a user named eggie contacted Arian, who apparently still has power. Police Investigation On April 4th, 2019, the local police took his computers and the Closedverse servers after a police report from other users. This was probably due to the pedophilia accusations, as well as possible child porn. Closedverse is now down, and we don't know any more at this time. It will probably not come back. I got this from LMR, mad props to those guys